Her Greatest Desire
by Kyara313
Summary: One day a girl with pink hair and dressed in modern-day clothing is found collapsed by the Enjaku Detective Agency. The year is 1901 and detective Loki has finally encountered his most interesting mystery... LokixMayu HAITUS.
1. Chapitre 1

(A/N: Wow, my first MDLR fic!!XD I'm happy that I'm going through with it. This is an AU and I hope the characters aren't too OOC.

Summary: One day a girl dressed in modern-day clothing is found collapsed by the Enjaku Detective Agency. The year is 1901 and detective Loki has finally encountered his most interesting mystery...

Disclaimer: I'll never own Sakura Kinoshita's awesome work Matantei Loki (Ragnarok), though I can dream...

Well, here I go!!XD

* * *

**Her Greatest Desire**

Chapter 1: _Fateful Encounter_

Rain pelted down, the rhythm of the water droplets giving the quiet office room a serene yet deep foreboding atmosphere to it. The room was quite large, but giving the bookshelves and the numerous artifacts and items scattered around the office, it seemed small. The large dark-green couch and an accompanying coffee table that was in the center of the room didn't seem to make the room feel any bigger. Lastly, there was a semi-large brown wooden desk near the large clear windows, a young man at the age of 20 with light-brown hair, clad in a red suit with black pants and brown shoes, stared out at the windows, his emerald green eyes portraying the man's deep thoughts.

"A dark premonition..." he mumbled and continued to stare out, streams of water running down the window, the man calmly turned around as he heard a knock come from the room's door.

"Yes, what is it, Yamino?"

A young man with dark green hair and eyes bowed and greeted the other man "Master Loki, it seems that we have not had many cases lately, would you like to have some tea downstairs, or should I bring it up..?"

The man called Loki smirked slightly while answering, "Why Yamino, I'm perfectly capable of going downstairs, you know."

"Yes, Master Loki." the green-haired young man bowed and exited the room, not before asking if 'Master Loki' would like some snacks as well.

"Yes, that would be nice." Loki nodded and turned to face the window once again. The rain continued to pour down, not seeming to let up any time soon. Before the young man could drown in his thoughts he saw outside his window a figure of a young girl near the gates of his small mansion.

"Who...?"

He continued to observe the girl and saw that she wore an odd outfit, a sailor shirt with a short dark-blue skirt that seemed to be quite small on her... Loki shuddered before the dirty thought could fully form in his mind. He was, by the town's standards, a gentleman, after all.

He then notice the color of the girl's long hair; a light bubblegum pink. Which he thought was very odd. Before he could smirk, he saw the girl waver to the right and then collapse onto the groung, slightly leaning on the tall black iron bars.

Without a moments hesitation did the man run out of his office, down the stairs and out into the pouring rain, which he stated he hated with all his being. He even forgot his coat, hanging idly on a coat-hanger near the entrance.

--

The young man in the kitchen near the main hall heard the thumps of rushed footsteps down the stairs and stopped making little snacks for a moment, he looked down to his feet where a little black dog sat, watching like a hawk for a chance that the man would drop some food. The dog only looked back at the green-haired man with equal confusion. Stopping his cooking, Yamino went to the main hall only to see his master run out the door.

"Master Loki?" he heard a bark and glanced down at the black dog staring at the entrance, a look of concern as much as a dog could show was written on the dog's face.

--

Loki ran outside and quickly made his way to the front gates. He opened them and lifted the girl's soaked body off the ground. He then went back inside as quick as he came out. Not before he heard the girl mumble "...Loki..." and then fall unconscious. He paused and glanced down at the girl's face, a little scratched up and muddy from maybe tripping in the rain. _'Wha?' _he thought as he entered his detective agency.

'_How does she know my name?'_

* * *

(AN: dun dun duuuun!!XD A cliffy, sorry, couldn't help it!XP I actually found that writing Loki's personality was pretty easy for me, I'm surprised! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so don't worry about waiting long. This is going to be fun to write! XD

To be continued...

Thank you for reading and REVIEW (please)!! XD


	2. Chapitre 2

(A/N: I'm back! And here's the second chapter of _**Her Greatest Desire**_! Loki , Yamino, and Fenrir are fun to write about...:) And Mayura may be a bit ooc in the beginning, just to warn you.

Disclaimer: Mantantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me. ((cries))

Here we go!

* * *

**Her Greatest Desire**

Chapter 2: _The Mysterious Girl_

The dreary, rainy day continued as Loki brought the pink-haired girl inside, he told Yamino to get her spare dry and clean clothing for her to change into, also to get the guest bed ready for the girl to sleep in. He then let the assistant take care of the teenage girl as he strode quickly to his study(the office). The little black dog followed steadily behind, leaving the poor assistant alone with a wet unconscious girl in his arms.

As Loki closed the office door behind him, he exhaled deeply, ever since he heard the girl mumble his name he had felt quite jittery all of a sudden. He had the slightest feeling that he had seen her before, that she was familiar to him, but he was certain he had never seen her in all his life. It was driving him mad. He quickly went to his desk and sat down on his chair, he then folded his hands into a fist and laid his chin on the hands. He then went quiet for a while, trying to find the reason he was so uneasy around the mysterious pink-haired girl.

The black dog whimpered and scratched the side of the desk. The young detective looked down and picked up the dog. "Fenrir, do you know why I feel so uneasy?" The black dog only gave a little wag of his tail and licked his master's face. The man chuckled and sat with the dog in his lap for a while, getting lost in his thoughts like earlier this morning.

--

'_Loki...' _

The girl fought with her closed eyelids as she struggled to open her eyes, she felt like she was floating on a soft, fluffy cloud and sleep was overtaking her once again. But not wanting to fall asleep again, the girl forced her eyes to open and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked, her crimson eyes focusing, and sat up, she glanced around her to see a normal bedroom. A dresser in the left corner of the room, a night table with a lit lamp next to the bed, a wooden floor with a small red rug near the bed.

Yawning, she stretched slightly and noticed her wrinkled (and slightly damp) attire. Frowning, she straightened her clothing and got out of bed. She went to the door which had a tall mirror and noticed her messy pink hair, she made a little face and mumbled "mou..." as she searched the room for a brush.

Lucky for her, there was a small wooden brush lying on the night table. She slowly brushed her long pink hair and tried to remember where she was. Giving up after a bit, she sighed and flopped gently onto the bed. _'The only thing I remember is my name...'_ she thought glumly, she then noticed a lone chair with clothing on it. Curious, she lifted the clothing up and gasped at the beautiful white long-sleeve shirt, the shirt had a puffy design just below the shoulder and had a simple yet beautiful pink ribbon that tied around the collar of the shirt, a little red gem that went in the middle of the ribbon (where the knot is). She marveled at the long black skirt that would seem to go nicely around her waist, and the little brown boots that looked like her size.

Excited to get into these elegant clothing, she undressed quickly and tried on the outfit. Giggling, she went to the mirror on the door and gaped at the teenager before her. The clothing seemed to fit her quite nicely, she also fancied the long black skirt that fit nicely around her waist, and the brown boots that seemed to fit her perfectly.

She smiled and then braced herself for the adventure that awaited as she opened the door and stepped out of the hospitality of the guest room.

--

"Master Loki, here's your tea and snacks." Yamino said as he entered the room, carrying a plate that had the said contents on it.

"Ah, thank you, Yamino." Loki said as the assistant put the plate of food and such on top of the desk.

Fenrir whined and made big puppy eyes, how he hated having no apposable thumbs!

"Yes, nii-chan, here you go." laughed Yamino as he put a small plate on the floor for Fenrir to munch on. The plate was demolished in a matter of moments.

Both men laughed as they saw the little black dog's performance of being the fastest eating dog in the world.

Suddenly the door creaked open and all laughing ceased as all eyes traveled to the rooms entrance.

There was the girl that fell unconscious in front of the Enjaku Detective Agency. Wearing the outfit Yamino found from a completed case long ago. Her posture gave away her timidness as she stood there, but he crimson eyes portrayed her curiosity as she walked into the room and did what she thought was proper etiquette; she bowed slightly and said with all her courage (the tense atmosphere didn't help much) "H-hello, um, t-thank you for giving me this outfit! I love it!" she then smiled and bowed once again.

The room stayed silent for a minute or so, enough to make the girl think she did something wrong, thus making her inner self panic. "A-ano..."

"Welcome to the Enjaku Detective Agency!" The young man named Loki said with cheerfulness, though the cheerfulness was a little forced, the man was really surprised at the girl's appearance so soon after her collapse.

"Hello there, are you feeling better miss?" asked Yamino as he bowed in greeting, and smiled and offered her a seat on the couch. She gladly took it.

"Yes, and thank you for that, mister...?"

"My name is Yamino, and actually, Master Loki is the one who found you unconscious outside our gates miss." He motioned to the light-brown haired young man that was sitting down on his chair behind the desk.

"O-oh, thank you Mr. Loki-san." she bowed and then stared at her hands, she felt very uneasy around that man, though she was not sure why.

"You can call me Loki." the detective said, smirking slightly at all the formality.

"Loki-san, then." the pink-haired girl nodded and took a bite out of a cookie Yamino offered to her.

Loki sighed, _'I guess that's the closest I'm going to get with her.'_ he then asked, "And your name, miss?"

"Huh? Oh, it...Mayura." The girl looked up from nibbling on her cookie and then went straight back to looking at her left hand(the one not holding the cookie) folded on her lap.

"Miss Mayura, may I ask why you were collapsed near my front gates?" Loki bluntly said, and saw Mayura sweatdrop a little.

"Well..."

Loki, Yamino, and even Fenrir waited patiently.

"I don't remember." sighed Mayura as she wracked her brain for memories before she collapsed in front of the detective Agency. She found that she could not find any, it was all fuzzy.

The teenage girl was ignorant to the three sweatdrops that formed from three different people in the room.

"I'm sorry!" Mayura gets up and bows as she hears Loki sigh. "I really don't remember what happened before, I'm telling the truth!" she cried, certain that the detective wouldn't believe her.

"I believe you." stated the famous detective, smiling a comforting smile. "I'm just stumped a little, that's all."

"Loki-san..."

"Well, it's up to you if you want to stay here or leave," Mayura stiffened and stared at the ground, debating her options.

"I'll give you some time, for the moment, you can stay here in the office if you like or you can go to the kitchen where Yamino will be or in the guest room where you were earlier." said Loki, getting up from his chair and heading out the room. Yamino already left to make some more treats.

The girl stayed silent and saw Fenrir, and smiled picking him up and petting him. "Hmm, I wonder what I should do..." she thought aloud and stroked the black dog, who was enjoying the massage.

--

After contemplating the options, Mayura came up with an answer, she smiled to herself and went to the kitchen, where she guessed Loki would be.

--

"Loki-san?" a girl asked, peeking her head out into the kitchen and finding the detective (plus the assistant) she was looking for.

"Yes, Mayura?" the young man asked as he sipped his tea, while Yamino cooked an early dinner.

"Um, I have an answer to your proposal," the pink-haired teen started, her crimson eyes flickered, then determination flowed into them, "Could you allow me to stay here, in exchange for paying for an extra mouth to feed, could I become your assistant?"

The second question surprised him, then again, he guessed he should get used to this young girl surprising him, Loki smirked to himself, then answered, " Sure, Mayura, we would be glad to have your company and also, why do you want to become my assistant?"

"You do need one, don't you, for solving fushigi mysteries?" Mayura gasped at the last part, that response just slipped out from an unknown part of her memory.

Loki was also thrown off at the comment, he then chuckled "'Fushigi mysteries' Mayura?"

The teenager blushed a bright red then stuttered, "u-um yeah! Strange mysteries! Fushigi mysteries!"

Loki put a hand on his chin and thought, for a moment. _'Do I really need an assistant?'_

"Please?!" he looked over at Mayura, she was clasping her hands together, her crimson eyes pleading.

'_Couldn't hurt, could it?'_ he nodded and smiled, "Sure, Mayura, you're my new assistant."

Loki was graced to see a beautiful genuine smile spread onto the girl's face, she giggled. "Thank you!"

'_She's a mysterious one,'_ Loki thought as he stared at the young girl named Mayura.

'_A mysterious girl, indeed.'_

* * *

(A/N: Woo! I'm done with the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! XD Like I said, Mayura is a little ooc, then again she lost her memories so who wouldn't be??

I'm having trouble with coming up with cases(mysteries) for them to solve, so feel free to PM me if you have any ideas!

Review please!!XD they motivate me and make my day!

C ya!!


	3. Chapitre 3

(A/N: And now with the third chapter of _**Her Greatest Desire **_(oh, I just **love** this title!!X3)

Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you continue to read this fic. I'll also be adding some Japanese here and there (though I don't know much...). This chapter is short, kinda, it's going into detail at what happens in the morning before getting cases to solve.

Disclaimer: Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me, if it was it would **all** be translated to English **in the U.S. **((grumbles)).

Onward!!

* * *

**Her Greatest Desire**

Chapter 3:_ A Familiar Sensation _

The bad weather had finally ceased by daybreak, a young girl, already dressed in her outfit given by her kind hosts. Sat by her window near her bed, the view was ordinary, nothing special. Maybe a little sliver of the sunrise could be seen, through the tall trees and houses bunched close to the mansion she currently lived in.

Mayura lazily traced a trail of a dewdrop on the window as her mind focused on the situation before her.

The only things she was certain on was;

She was staying at a detective agency that was run by a handsome young man, his assistant and a little black dog.

The man's name was Loki, the assistant Yamino, the dog Fenrir...

The pink-haired teenager sighed, her hand pausing on the window for a moment, her breath fogging the clear glass. Her crimson eyes were calm and serene as she stared into nothingness. She did a profile of herself:

Her name was Mayura Daidouji, and she had no clue where she came from, or why she's here.

Yep, that pretty much summed her up.

Mayura got up from her chair set in front of the window and slowly descended the stairs to the main hall. She took in every detail of the house as she slowly walked to the kitchen (which she found on the way back to her room yesterday). The walls were a dark red/brown, the designs were intricate and very beautifully done.

Some paintings were scattered around the hallway,_ 'Mostly from completed cases.'_ the girl assumed, for their subjects were quite random; one of a beach scenery, a horse, and one that caught her attention, of a beautiful pale colored girl in a pure white dress.

She was smiling a peaceful smile, her eyes closed in content, as she sat in a very delicate manner.

The long, slim legs were put lightly on one another as she sat in a sideways position. She was surrounded by faded green watercolor grass, leaning against a tree trunk.

The three things that caught her attention was the small white feathery wings sprouting from her back, a thought that made her flinch, and the long strands of hair that reached to the woman's mid-back. Lastly, the woman's hair color, the palest of pale, pink. If she didn't know better, it could pose as an older twin of herself. But she didn't dwell on that fact long for she felt a brush of fur near her ankles and looked down. There was Fenrir, making sure she wouldn't get lost in this long hallway.

Giggling slightly, she scooped up the small pup and strode into the kitchen. There was Yamino, making scrambled eggs and toast, a simple breakfast. He was just setting the table when he noticed her presence and murmured, "Good morning miss Mayura, it's nice to see you so early in the morning."

"This is actually a rare thing for me." Said the pink-haired girl as she put Fenrir down and shrugged nonchalantly. Her body this morning refused to obey her and she was forced to get up and watch the morning sunrise. The girl was less than thrilled by the action and was dazed for quite a while, she swore she fell asleep, sitting in that little brown chair.

Shaking her head, Mayura set herself down on another brown (and this time comfy) chair. She saw Yamino setting the silverware and asked "Is there anything I can help with?"

Taken aback on this question, the dark-green haired young man, straightened his round glasses and shook his head. "No, it's fine, I'm done anyway, I shouldn't let a guest help with the chores, after all." The girl was going to argue, but held her tongue, instead, she puffed her cheeks slightly and pouted. A reaction to her angry mood.

Yamino stared up at the grandfather clock standing tall by the table and said, "Actually, could you give Fenrir his food over there?" he pointed to the kitchen tabletop. "I need to go and wake up Master Loki." with that statement, he strode out of the room, completely focused on his task.

Mayura continued to stare after the assistant and spared a glance at the large clock standing by the wall. The clock read 8:30 am, she figure that out by reading the hands of the clock, it would also appear to be a full moon tonight for the clock also told the lunar cycle. Though the smiling face on the moon irked the girl a little, turning away from the beautiful spectacle, Mayura got up and went to the kitchen table (where the food is prepared).

Picking up the plate with Fenrir's food on it and setting it down, Mayura crouched down to watch the small black dog eat, vacuuming the meal in a few moments. She smiled slightly and scratched the dog behind the ears. Fenrir seemed to smile and beg with his eyes for more food.

Mayura laughed and stood up to get some scrambled eggs (Yamino turned off the stove) and put some on his plate.

She continued to kneel down and watch the dog eat. Her smile faded as her mind wandered,

'_Why is this so familiar...?'_

---

The young man's mind seemed to work when he heard the thump of footsteps coming up the stairs.

'_Must be Yamino...'_ Loki groaned as he forced himself up, mumbling loud for the assistant to hear, "I'm up...I'm up...." He sighed, smirking slightly at his accomplishment as he heard the footsteps retreating. The man then flopped back onto the bed with exhaustion, only those few movements made the detective **so tired**.

After sinking into his pillow, did the footsteps return (after hearing a resigned sigh coming from halfway down the stairs) and Yamino called "Master Loki! Breakfast is ready, please get up!" the detective could then hear the footsteps lead right to his door and then a knock sounded on the wood.

Loki groaned internally and mumbled quietly "sleep..." he then heard a sigh from the other side and could hear the doorknob turning and forced himself to sit up in bed and yawn "I'm up! I'm really up this time!" he stumbled out of bed and dressed into his white dress shirt, his trademark red jacket was folded neatly on a comfy chair, he pulled on his black pants and decided not to put on his shoes, though his red ribbon usually tied neatly around his neck was loose and sloppy as he exited the room to brush his teeth quickly.

As the young detective made his way downstairs, he straightened his attire so he was presentable and entered the kitchen with relaxed cheerfulness, "Good morning everyone!" he called and made his way to his place at the table.

After saying her greetings, Mayura got up for a moment and went up to Loki, she then straightened his bow tie and, noticing his stare, stepped back shyly, "You're tie was crooked." she mumbled, not looking the young man in the eye and quickly made her way back to her seat.

Clearly stunned by her informal yet familiar gestures, Loki quietly made sat down at the head of the table.

After breakfast was served and eaten (Fenrir obviously having dibs on the leftovers) Loki made his way to the office(or study), while Mayura helped Yamino clean the dishes (if there was anything left after Fenrir practically vacuuming the dishes of scraps). Mayura then later joining Loki for a calm afternoon in the office, chatting about his past cases and about amnesia.

"Mayura, you really don't have to worry about your memory, it will all come back in time, you know." Loki was currently comforting Mayura as she talked about her missing memories.

"I know, but...it's frustrating, not knowing your past. **At all**." The pink-haired girl sighed forlornly and stirred her tea with her spoon, she then sipped it very carefully and breathed in the sweet aroma of honey tea (Yamino's special recipe!). She was not looking for pity or sympathy, she was just confiding in what she felt at the time. She found that speaking with Loki like this, made her quite comfortable, he was easy to talk honestly with.

Loki more or less felt the same way, though there was a secret he could never tell the young girl named Mayura. And it hung over him like a shadow, never leaving his side...

"Um, Loki-san?"

"Yes Mayura?" he snapped immediately out of his dark thoughts and looked up at her curiously.

"When are we going to have any mysteries to solve?" she looked hopefully at the detective, as if he knew when the next case would be. Personally, he was enjoying it, though he had a feeling this calm wasn't going to last very long...

"Well, Mayura, the fushigi mysteries come and go on their own pace, so it's hard to tell." He smirked as she puffed her cheeks put in annoyance and fumed silently, knowing he was making fun of her.

They suddenly heard a bell and turned their heads in the direction of the door, "Well Mayura," Loki said as he motioned for Yamino to get the door, "looks like your wish may be granted sooner than you think."

* * *

(A/N: I was stumped on this chapter for a bit, but now it's okay, I enjoyed writing this chapter (I love a very frazzled Loki in the morning!!!XD Lol!) There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but those are going to be the only hints for a while...;P

I had my first Ramune(non-alcoholic) with strawberry pocky, too! It was Devine! ((rave))

next chapter: The first mystery starts! What is so special about a writer's will? And where's the treasure being kept?!

Please **Review**, I love your opinions! The tips are helpful, too! ;)

Arigato(Thank you)! and see you in a bit! XD


	4. Chapitre 4: First Case

(A/N: The fourth chapter of _**Her Greatest Desire**_ is here ! Wow, I'm proud of myself. :) This is like a break from my Tsubasa story _**Sakura and the Luna Kuro Wars**_. It's nice.

I have not fully edited this chapter seeming that this file has been on my comp for a bit, and I decided to just post it up here already.

Disclaimer: yaddah yaddah yaddah never own MDLR ever...blah. :P

And the fushigi mystery cases begin!!XD I am _**extreamly sorry**_ for the wait!X/ Here we go!!XD

Summary: Loki, Mayura, and Yamino are all listening to the client (who happens to be a slim woman with dark curly hair. She happens to be the granddaughter of the writer who just died this year. He has left a cryptic will behind, the will contains the way to find his hidden treasure! And apparently to the riddle, the treasure is in the writer's house! Where is the treasure hidden...?

* * *

**Her Greatest Desire**

Chapter 4:_ First Case_ - The Writer's Secret

* * *

When the client (as well as Yamino) entered the little office, Mayura quickly took in the woman's appearance:

The woman looked the age of her early twenties, with a slim body covered in a fluffy white

feathery coat, and silky-looking dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Over all, she was a very pretty young woman. Mayura smiled politely as she bowed and introduced herself.

"So, what brings you here, miss...?" Loki asked for the name of his client, he was genuinely surprised at the beauty of the woman, _'this is rare.'_

"Sakura, Maika Sakura." stated the woman politely, and curtsied slightly, thanking Yamino as he asked to take her heavy(by the look of it) white coat.

"What is your mystery, Sakura-san?" piped up Mayura, she followed the young woman's movements as Maika Sakura sat down in a velvet (meant for clients) chair.

"Well, you have heard of the famous author, Jun Sakura, correct?" the woman asked, she brought out a brown-cover book and handed it to Loki, he glanced at the title swiftly and nodded.

Smiling, he answered, "Jun Sakura, he is a famous author for non-fiction, if I believe, this book is one of his works. And I believe you're his granddaughter, Maika Sakura."

Ms. Sakura smiled and nodded in confirmation, "Yes, and you see, my grandfather just died recently," she paused for a moment, looking down, then continued, " and he left a most interesting will behind."

"Are you having trouble deciphering it or something?" Mayura asked, tilting her head slightly while putting some of her hair behind her ears. She wanted to see the title of the book that Loki held, but she saw him quietly put it into his desk drawer. She fumed silently, once again.

"That's it exactly. He left quite a cryptic will behind, I'm afraid." Ms. Sakura nodded, and sighed, seemingly defeated. "I tried different places, but no one could help me, to tell the truth, the will is a riddle."

"A riddle?" echoed Mayura and Loki, they simultaneously looked at each other, blinking in surprise.

"Here, take a look for yourself." Maika got out a piece of paper from her pocket of her dress and handed it to Mayura, the paper was folded neatly.

* * *

_**And here are my dying wishes;**_

_**seek the words of life, **_

_**scattered in my enclosed domain,**_

_**and a wondrous gift will open itself to you**_

_**my dear granddaughter, who loved my writings, **_

_**I grant you access to my treasure. **_

* * *

"Interesting." Loki muttered, as he finished the will, he set it down on the desk and asked, "And what pray tell, is the 'treasure' exactly?"

"When my grandfather was a young writer, he found numerous amounts of gold, which is rare from the start, though that didn't really have to do with his writings. He actually stumbled upon a box of gold, and hid it. In a place only he knows." Maika said, she took back the will and put it into her pocket again. "Though I have no clue if he really found gold, or something else, or if the gold is his 'treasure'. So far, everyone doesn't have a clue."

"Hmm..." Loki put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, his eyes were closed as if he was thinking intently. Suddenly, a bright voice chimed from the pink-haired girl that was sitting silently before.

"Don't worry, we'll find out this mystery for you, Detective Mayura (and Loki) are on the case!"

Loki let out a sigh.

Looks like the detective didn't have a choice.

---

As the woman left, Mayura quietly went back to her room. Slightly nervous to face the detective since she told the client that they would help her; without Loki's agreement.

The girl felt ashamed for the outburst, but she also felt satisfied. Loki didn't object to her decision, which was a good sign.

She walked to her room with a skip in her step, gleeful that she finally gets to solve a mystery.

The girl stopped her light-hearted skipping as she passed by the picture that held the woman with wings within it. The girl couldn't help but wonder,

'_Who is she?' _

Mayura didn't have time to dwell on her thought long for she felt a little pawing on her right ankle and looked down curiously.

There was Fenrir, probably going to make sure the poor girl didn't get lost. Chuckling as the little dog sat down and looked up at her with wondering eyes, Mayura crouched down and scooped up the dog.

"What's wrong, Fenrir, you hungry again?"

The dog's grey eyes sparkled at her question, obviously answering in the positive.

"Sorry, boy, go ask Yamino-san." The pink-haired girl said, laughing as the black dog gave a whine. She put the little animal down and started heading to her room. The dog continued to follow.

Noticing this, the girl looked back over her shoulder and laughed, a sweet, small, smile on her face.

---

The following day, Loki, Yamino, and Mayura (yes, Fenrir can't come, no dogs in the house, that includes him obviously) headed to the mansion that the great author recently resided in.

As Maika lead a tour around the extravagant mansion, Loki payed close attention to the rooms that she showed, to see if anything was out-of-place. The detective glanced behind him to notice his two assistants doing just that by touching old books that 'might be a clue' and looking through random papers and such.

The young-man smirked wryly to himself at his luck and continued to listen to 's description of each room they entered.

When they reached the courtyard, they decided to take a break and have lunch. Yamino got permission to use the kitchen(the items in there are still fresh), as Loki and Mayura decided to exchange things that seemed different that they noted. Loki supplied most of that conversation, while Mayura noted unimportant objects.

Sighing, Mayura decided to chat with Ms. Maika for the rest of the lunch.

"So, Ms. Maika, what are the remaining rooms that we are going to look at?" Mayura sipped on her tea as she asked her question, trying to be graceful, but failing miserably(she spilled some tea on her skirt, making her jump up in surprise at the hotness of the liquid, ultimately making the whole cup spill on her), "Hot, hot, HOT!!" she yelled in the process, greatly surprising the woman and earning an amused glance from the detective(much to her embarrassment).

The poor girl had to use a napkin, which wasn't enough and eventually had to excuse herself and go to the nearest bathroom.

Mayura sighed as she washed her face and dried herself with a fancy green towel, she looked at the mirror subconsciously and sighed again. "Such a klutz..." she murmured to her reflection and put the towel back on it's rack.

On her way back to the courtyard, Mayura noticed an open door and, letting her curiosity get the best of her, went into the room.

The room turned out to be a study of sorts, books scattered randomly on the floor and on a finely polished wooden desk. The girl noticed that all the books were reference books, picking one off and glancing at the title, _'The Many Colors of the Roses'_ quite random, but thinking back to what Loki told her at dinner last night, the author's most recent book had to do with roses...

Glancing up at a glass case filled with books, she walked over(stepping carefully in the spots where there were no books) and read the spine of one of them and gasped. These were all journals that the man kept! As she tried opening the glass case, a voice called out to her.

"Mayura? What are you doing?"

The pink-haired girl looked up from her task to see Loki, Yamino, and in the doorway, knowing how wrong this looked, Mayura started, "I was coming back from the bathroom and saw this door open, I went in and saw this glass bookcase, I'm trying to open it—"

"Why, may I ask, are you trying to open it?" Asked a calm Loki, he was curious why the girl seemed to want to get in there so desperately.

"You remember that poem, right, in 's will? It says '_**Seek the words of life'**_ this is what he's referring to, I know it!" Mayura exclaimed as she went back to her task of opening it.

The girl frowned as she saw a little key-hole on one of the case doors, she then looked up at Ms. Maika and asked, "Ms. Maika, if you excuse my rudeness, but do you have the key to this glass bookcase?"

The young woman, seemed startled and nodded, "Yes, well, I know where it is, if you excuse me for a second..." she went off to a different room to retrieve the key.

Joining Mayura by the enclosed bookshelf, Loki looked over at her and asked "How do you know this is what he's referring to? You could be wrong."

The girl shook her head, long pink stands swaying at the movement, "No, I'm positive I'm right; in here, there are all the journals that Mr. Sakura has written."

"I see, _**'Words of life in My enclosed Domain'**_, makes sense, good work Mayura." The young-man smiled at Mayura, making the girl flush slightly.

Yamino just stared at the two in awe, how quick they figured the mystery out, the chef would never understand.

"I have the key, here." said as she entered the room again with a golden-colored key at hand, the woman handed it to Loki, who let Mayura do the honors.

The girl unlocked the case and opened the glass door, she picked off a journal from the shelf and opened it. She smiled and said "_First case, officially closed_."

---

Back at Loki's mansion, Mayura was sitting on the comfortable couch, Fenrir lying comfortably in her lap, and Loki at his usual spot in his chair at the desk relaxing and reading a book. Yamino handed them both tea, smiling at how relaxed the atmosphere was in the study.

As Yamino left the room to make dinner(Fenrir following close at his heels), the silence continued until Mayura spoke up;

"Um, Loki-san?"

"Yes?"

"You knew from the beginning what key to solve the mystery was, but let me figure it out for myself, why? We could of solved it faster if you did it."

"Listen to yourself, Mayura, why would I ruin the fun of figuring it out for you? It's good experience for a new detective such as yourself." Loki said as he turned a page in his book, he looked up from it at her next question.

"Could you summerize it all again like you did before, I forgot the details." She laughed sheepishly and grinned, scratching her head.

"Hmm, let's see, after you found the treasure in the journals I explained to that her grandfather wanted her to inherit his treasure, which just happened to be gold(that he got from his book selling) and put it away in a grand secret place, within the ink of his journals(which he started at an old age), a good trick if I say so myself." Loki concluded, and, putting a bookmark in his place, sitting up and putting his hands in a business-like position.

Mayura was genuinely impressed, he could tell all that from the will? He must have done some research, that must be it. She nodded to herself, "Wow, Loki-san, I feel very useless right now, I'm sorry, you're just so good, I'm depressed." she said glumly, looking down to her hands in her lap(she switched skirts when she got back).

Loki laughed at her bluntness, "thank you for the compliment, and don't worry, you're just starting, you are learning from the best! You will get it as quick as myself when you have had more experience." The man got up and ruffled Mayura's pink hair, winking.

Mayura just nodded, and smiled up at him, "Yeah, you're right."

_-First Case- Closed_-

* * *

(A/N: There you go, sorry for the wait, internet restrictions, you know. *shrugs* And I've been busy with school work, and such. I'm sorry if this case was a little rushed, I apologize, if it was.

I'm halfway with chapter 5, will update when I have time. Be lucky that I have stayed loyal to my fans and updating. So _No Reviews _on how late the update was, 'cause _**I know.**_ seriously. No need for reminders.

Chapter 5 preview: _Second Case-_ Missing Hourglass this one's a little more tricky...:3

Is this mysterious hourglass 'blessed'...

or 'cursed'...?


End file.
